The Ghost Train
by Thecanadianstranger
Summary: Mulder and Scully go to Canada as a favour to Skinner and find out things about a ghost train and themselves that they had never thought possible.


Teaser  
  
  
  
Trinity East, Newfoundland, Canada January 9, 2003 3:45 am  
  
Cally Taylor was dreaming about the family trip she had hoped to take. Her kids would have been happy to come, not grouching during the 4-hour drive from St. Johns. When they were little they used to love to come to the old house in the woods. Now she had to bribe them. She sighed. Why did her children have to grow up?  
  
She heard a door slam. Cally leapt to her feet. She stepped out side of the room and ran into her son. "Young man! Where were you?" Cally pulled him into a hug. "Did you think how worried I'd be?" She only then noticed his brother wasn't with him. Before she could ask where he was, the young boy had started crying.  
  
"The. train. was. here!" He said in-between sobs. "Honey," Cally said, "the train is gone. It's been gone for years. There isn't even a track anymore." He looked at her through tears. "Mother, it hit him!" Cally fell backwards. She knew the train couldn't have hit her son, but a car could have.  
  
When she arrived at the dirt road where the tracks used to be, she stood still. The tracks were there, covered in mist. Her son was there too. He looked up. "Mommy!" He cried, before he turned into mist with the tracks and disappeared.  
  
Act I  
  
Hoover building January 9, 2003 8:36 a.m.  
  
  
  
Skinner sat at his desk. He hated Mondays. He hated this Monday especially. "Why do I keep in contact with her?" He wondered. " Yeah, I remember why. She'd come and visit if I didn't call her every minute to tell her how busy my life is."  
  
His head jerked up. There was a knock at his door. "Come in." He muttered rubbing his temples. "Sir, agents Scully and Mulder are outside." His secretary was about to get Scully and Mulder when she noticed Skinner rubbing his temples. "You don't look too good." She said. "I'm fine." He waved her off and regained his composer.  
  
Scully and Mulder walked in. They were too happy for Skinner's morning. They sat down and looked expectantly at him. "Sir?" Scully said after a moment.  
  
Skinner pulled a picture out of his drawer. "This is Cally Taylor." He said passing the picture to Scully. She looked very quickly and passed it to Mulder. He looked a bit longer then he should have. Cally Taylor was tall with blonde hair and chest Scully envied. Skinner pretended he didn't notice as Scully stepped on Mulder's foot. Mulder quickly gave the picture back to Skinner.  
  
"Does this have anything to do with the case?" Scully asked. "Last time I checked you didn't keep framed pictures of victims or suspects in your desk." Skinner frowned. "I met her on a vacation in Newfoundland, Canada." He rubbed his temples again. "If this wasn't your area of expertise and she wasn't such a bitch, I'd go myself."  
  
Mulder looked less than amused. "Sir?" Skinner started explaining the case. "Early this morning Cally was waiting for her sons to come home, when one of her sons was hit by what she claims to be a ghost train. She said her son turned to mist and disappeared." Scully was losing her good mood very quickly. "You want us to go to Canada!" She exclaimed after he had stopped talking. "You want us to go to Canada to investigate a kid who turned to mist."  
  
"Agent, I wouldn't send you to Canada if I didn't think she would come and beat me if I didn't send you." Mulder had been quiet through this exchange. Scully was getting suspicious and looked at him. "Mr. Skinner I'm assuming the FBI is completely clueless to this assignment." Skinner nodded and started to speak. Mulder silenced him. "Please sir, don't interrupt me. If agent Scully and I go on this case you will have to do something for us." Scully noticed a gleam in his eye. She had to bite her lip to stop from smiling. "You have to pay for us to stay a few extra days in a nice hotel." Skinner started to talk. Mulder cut him off. Scully realized that he had Skinner right where he wanted him. "Sir, may I remind you we are doing this as a favor?"  
  
Skinner considered the options. Eventually deciding letting Mulder and Scully have a vacation would be better than the wrath Cally Taylor. He sighed and dismissed the agents. 


End file.
